This invention relates generally to the field of computer networks, and more specifically, to network-based systems and methods for determining and allocating an amount of network bandwidth sufficient to process at least a priority class of data messages during periods of peak bandwidth demand.
At least some known data networks experience issues with scheduling and routing data transmissions. Some of these known systems also fail to allocate bandwidth efficiently. For example, some known networks do not differentiate between different types of data being transmitted. In some cases, data requiring delivery within a certain time frame is not given preference over data that generally does not require a particular delivery time. Similarly, transmissions carrying important information for which data loss cannot be tolerated (e.g., real-time financial messages) receive no greater priority than less-important transmissions. Because all data is viewed as equally important in terms of allocating transmission resources, less critical transmissions may serve to delay or displace more important, time-sensitive transmissions.
In some of these known systems, transmission capacity (i.e., bandwidth) is inefficiently allocated. In some instances, bandwidth may be allocated to a particular user according to a fixed schedule or particular network setup, but the bandwidth may not be used. These known data networks lack mechanisms to allocate a percentage of the bandwidth to a priority class of data messages to ensure that important transmissions are given priority over less important transmissions.